Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A)
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III is part of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution series cars from 1992-2016; the Evolution III is the third iteration of the Lancer Evolution series, and the third and final iteration on the CE9A Lancer chassis. This particular article will focus primarily on the Lancer Evolution III. The Lancer Evolution III was introduced in 1995 as an updated version of the Lancer Evolution II. It added a larger rear spoiler, more aggressive body kit, and new nose molding on the exterior; other changes included a higher compression ratio and a new turbocharger compressor, raising power of the 2.0-liter 4G63T inline-4 to 270 hp and torque to 228 lb/ft. The 5-speed manual transmission carries over from the Evolution II. Trim lines included RS and GSR. The RS is intended for rally use, with a basic interior, black door handles and side mirrors, a close-ratio version of the 5-speed manual, rally suspension, steel wheels, and rear 1.5 way LSD. The GSR has the RS's optional equipment standard, along with ABS, Active Yaw Control (AYC; replaces the RS's LSD), additional gauges, a rear seat, a radio, rear wiper, and a choice of exterior colors. Production of the Lancer Evolution III continued until 1996, when the all-new Lancer Evolution IV replaced it. Choro-Q The Lancer Evolution III is body number 24 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Lancer Evolution III is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. * There is a body-colored strip on the top of the windshield on the Choro-Q version of the Lancer Evolution III. * This version also lacks the rear spoiler. Choro-Q 2 The Lancer Evolution III is body number 24 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Lancer Evolution III in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. * The body-colored windshield strip returns on the Choro-Q 2 version. Choro-Q 3 The Lancer Evolution III is body number 037 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Lancer Evolution III in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG The Lancer Evolution III is body number 023 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning the ''Racing Color Cup''HGBodyDC 023.png HGBodyRC 023.png Notes * The Choro-Q HG version of the Lancer Evolution III has door handles, side mirrors, and a rear spoiler. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery is modeled after to the Team Mitsubishi Ralliart livery on the rally car version of the Lancer Evolution III. The following altered decals on the car are supposed to represent these real life sponsors: ** Confetto on hood - Michelin ** Red triangle on hood - Mitsubishi logo ** Caramel/Crepe windshield strip - Mitsubishi ** Decals on rear doors behind number - Mitsubishi (and Japanese characters) Choro-Q HG 2 The Lancer Evolution III is body number Q045 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Lancer Evolution III has a rear spoiler, but does not have side mirrors or door handles. * The Lancer Evolution III is one of several cars to have a visible front intercooler. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Lancer Evolution III is body number Q045 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium or Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Lancer Evolution III is body Choro-Q091 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Normal, but excellent mobility." Description (NTSC) "Excellent mobility."CQHGIV091.jpg CQHGIVR091.jpg Notes * The Lancer Evolution III in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart except for the front license plate. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but some decals were changed, and the windshield strip is removed. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles